International Publication WO 2000/55120 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,514 describe a compound similar to the compound of the present invention for the use as medicament, but they do not describe on the insecticidal activity of the compound. The compound clearly does not fall within the scope of claims of the present invention.
International Publication WO 2000/7980 describes a compound similar to the compound of the present invention for the use as medicament, but it does not describe on the insecticidal activity of the compound. The compound clearly does not fall within the scope of claims of the present invention.
US Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-032238 describes a compound similar to the compound of the present invention for the use as medicament, but it does not describe on the insecticidal activity of the compound. The compound clearly does not fall within the scope of claims of the present invention.